With the continued growth of information technology, it is becoming increasingly common for co-workers to be remote from one another (not co-located). To this extent, tools such as conference calls are becoming vital for collaboration. Currently, in utilizing the conference calls, each individual in an organization/enterprise is given a unique conference call number and pass code that gives them the ability to hold a conference call session. For example, individual A might be assigned conference call number 800-555-4567 and pass code 123000, while another individual might be assigned conference call number 800-555-7897 and pass code 456000.
In order to arrange for a conference call, the moderator/administrator will send an invitation (to potential invitees) that includes the unique conference call number and pass code assigned to the moderator. When the time for the conference call arrives, each participant (moderator and invitee) must place a call to the unique conference call number assigned to the moderator, and then input the associated pass code. All participants who dialed in, and inputted the correct pass code will be joined in a conference call session. This requires that all participants make note or remember the unique conference call number and pass code of the moderator, and then dial into the conference call using the number and pass code at the appropriate time. Given that any collaborative group could have many individuals, the quantity of distinct conference call numbers and pass codes can be unlimited. Unless the invitees have access to their calendar application, which may have copied the conference call number and pass code from the original invitation, or can access a directory of conference call numbers and pass codes, the invitees will be forced to recall such information from memory.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.